


I like him

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Daredevil (TV), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie has a little crush on Matt, Foggy listens to Eddie’s show, M/M, Venom likes him too, injured matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: Eddie and Venom come to Matt’s rescue. Eddie has a little crush and Venom really likes Matt.Just a short little oneshot I wrote.





	I like him

Matt doesn’t exactly really know what happened, it was all too fast. All he remembers was fighting men who he’s sure is working for Vanessa before there were too many to count. The fight got too much too quick, next thing he knows he’s in a pool of his own blood falling out of consciousness.

He woke up in what seemed to be a moving car, it smelled like pizza mixed with the aftershave of the other heartbeat in the car. Rock music softly played in the background, nothing too loud. obviously the person driving did not want to wake him.  
“He’s one of the good guys” he heard the voice of the driver say, but he could only hear one other heartbeat?  
He felt engulfed in the warm heat of the car, his body too weak to fight back or think clearly as he slipped out of consciousness again.

When he woke again he felt like he was on a bed, he could feel the blankets wrapped around his body and a strange slimy texture kind of caressing his face.  
“Hey get off him!” Called the voice of who Matt assumes was the driver before the slime retreats back.  
“Yeah I know you like him but you’re scaring him!” He argued, who was he arguing with? 

He needed to get up. He groaned in pain as he attempted to push himself up “woah I wouldn’t do that if I were you, you were in a pretty bad shape when we found you!” Said the voice as he felt his hand on him as he slowly pushed him back down onto the bed.  
He must admit the voice sounded familiar, Were has he heard him before? “You’re in my apartment, Hells Kitchen” he explained in an attempt to reassure him.  
“Who are you” Asked Matt finding the energy to speak up. 

“My name is Eddie Brock, you’re safe here” he reassured as he placed the blankets back around him.  
“The reporter?” Asked Matt raising an eyebrow.  
“You’ve heard of me?” He could hear the smile in his tone.  
“Yeah I’ve...watched your show a few times, my friend also likes to listen in” he can’t count how many times he’s walked into the office to Foggy listening to his show of a morning.  
“It’s nice to know that the people of Hells Kitchen watch, but I do have a question about this place...” 

He felt the weight of the bed dip as Eddie sat down “I’m just wondering how blind lawyer Matt Murdock is also the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen?” Matt reached up the touch his face, feeling the mask gone, he sighed as he closed his eyes.

“I won’t tell anyone, I’m not that much of an ass”  
“I’m not that much of an ass either to tell people about the guy with the symbiote” Responded Matt causing Eddie’s heartbeat to quicken.  
“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about” he stuttered.

“I’ve been following you around over the past few days, didn’t know realise it was you until now and I did just wake up to something slimy touching my face” he chuckled.  
He could hear the panic in Eddie “look I’m not going to tell anyone...you saved my life back there, thank you...both of you” 

Eddie softly smiled “appreciate it” he said before getting up to head to the kitchen “You hungry?” He Asked.  
“I’m ok really” he said but it seems Eddie wouldn’t take no for an answer as he continued making his way to the kitchen.

“No tater tots are not the best idea....yeah I know you like them but tater tots are not the best idea to give someone who has just been hurt...”  
Matt slowly sat up as he listened to the argument going on in the kitchen, he found it amusing to listen to, even though he couldn’t hear Venom from what he could figure out he was trying to feed him tater tots which he seems to like a lot “Venom!” He called out as a long tentacle stretched out handing Matt a bar of chocolate.

“Thanks” He said softly as he was forced to accept the chocolate bar forced into his hands. Eddie made his way back to the bedroom with a glass of water.  
“Sorry about that he um...he seems to really like you, he doesn’t usually take a liking to a lot of people” he said as he placed the glass on the bedside table.  
“I’m flattered” Said Matt as he decided to open the wrapper to the chocolate bar.  
“He even gave you his chocolate, he doesn’t do that for anyone” chuckled Eddie. 

He could sense the nerves in Eddie as if he wanted to ask something but was too afraid to ask. “You wanna know if I’ve always been blind don’t you?” Said Matt.  
“I’m sorry that’s rude of me to ask I’m just curious” he responded apologetically  
“No it’s ok a lot of people want to know, the answer is no I wasn’t born blind...I was involved in an accident, saved a man that was about to be hit on the road, a truck filled with chemicals spilled all over the road and got into my eyes” he explained. That’s when he heard a pause and he could sense Eddie looking up, Venom must have been asking him something.

“Blind is when you can’t see....yes he’s got eyes but he can’t see Venom...no he can’t see us....yes he’s got nice eyes” Eddie paused once he realised what he said, Matt could feel the heat rising to Eddie’s cheeks and his own.  
“Sorry...um....I hope you don’t mind me asking, so how is it you do what you do?” He Asked trying to avoid what he had just said about Matt’s pretty eyes.  
“Well the chemicals kind of...enhanced my senses, I can’t see with my eyes no but...it’s like I see in other ways” he explained, Eddie was really intrigued by this, Venom too, Venom had never met someone blind before didn’t even know what that was until Eddie explained it to him just then. 

“I’m really sorry for the questions I was just curious and kind of amazed about how you do what you do, you’re a badass” Said Eddie causing Matt to chuckle  
“It’s fine, although I didn’t think a reporter and his symbiote would be coming to my rescue tonight, I read about Carlton Drake and the ‘man with the symbiote’ just didn’t think I’d ever meet him” he said with a smile.

Eddie felt like his heart began to beat faster when he smiled, Matt is a really good looking guy and seems really sweet too. He must admit he felt an attraction to him, Venom could sense that too, Venom seems to really like him too, stated that he looked delicious but he liked him too much to eat him. 

“Get some rest, we’ll take the couch if you need anything don’t be afraid to call out” he said softly.  
“Thanks” Responded Matt softly as Eddie gave him a soft smile before he left the room, closing the door behind him.

‘I like him Eddie’ said Venom as he left the room.  
“I know you’ve told me many times since he’s been here” chuckled Eddie.  
‘You do too’  
Eddie sighed as he closed his eyes “I know” he was crushing hard.


End file.
